Choke Continued
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: After choking during her NYADA audition, Rachel vows to never sing another note as long as she lives. Can Finn help her get confidence back and sing again, or is Rachel going to give up her biggest dream because of one mistake?
1. The Audition Nightmare

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my first Glee fan-fic so please go easy on me. After I saw Rachel choke during her audition and then her be left alone in the dark I knew I had to do something. So this is my first story based on the episode "Choke" Parts of this first chapter are taken from the episode I DO NOT OWN THEM! Please leave a review if you want me to continue. **

* * *

Choke, if you looked that word up in the dictionary it would say "to stop the breath off by squeezing or obstructing the windpipe" However, if you asked Rachel Berry what that word meant, she would tell you it was the one word to explain the most embarrassing, heartbreaking, confidence crashing, moment of her entire life.

That's right, for the first time in 18 years Rachel Berry choked during her audition. It wasn't just any audition either. It was for her favorite college choice NYADA. The one chance she had of getting into her dream college and she blew it.

She could remember that day as clear as day. She wasn't even nervous before it. Her boyfriend Finn Hudson had brought her flowers to wish her luck and she went out onto the stage prepared to sing a song she's been singing since she could talk and she had the strongest opening ever, and yet, something happen and she forgot the words. She tried again a second time but she couldn't get the worlds right.

So now here she was standing in the middle of the stage alone, and in the dark. The judge had left her and she was too shocked to move. She felt ashamed, knowing Finn, and her two best friends Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, also her music teach William Schuster, had all been watching and just witnessed make a fool of herself. Eighteen years of preparing and practicing, all the money her father's had spent on private tutors, all the lesson Mr. Schuster had taught her, everything had just gone out the window all because she "choked"

The depression overwhelming her she dropped down to her knees and just started to cry into her hands. What did her future hold now? She knew one thing was for sure, from this moment on she was never going to sing again.

She could hear footsteps and she knew it was the others. She felt arms go around her waist and pull her into a strong chest. She knew it was Finn.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuster, I'm so so sorry." Rachel cried.

"Rachel, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did your best and that's all I ever ask of any of you." Will told her honestly.

"No." Rachel cried shaking her head. "That wasn't my best. If it was my best I would have sung the entire song. This was my worst. I've failed you and I'm so sorry! "I'VE FAILED ALL OF YOU!"

"No, Baby, you didn't fail any of us. It's ok." Finn soothed.

"You've been so supportive of me, and I let you down. I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't let any of us down, Rachel. You choked, it happens to all of us at least once."

"Yeah, well, it's never going to happen to me again…"

"That's my girl." Finn said before she could finish.

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's never going to happen to me again because I'm never singing again, for as long as I live."

With that Rachel stood up and walked away, leaving everyone standing there in shock. She wasn't serious…was she?

Little did they know, she was very serious.

* * *

**A/N this was just to see if anyone is interested. Coming chapters will be longer if you want them. So please just let me know what you think and if I should continue. **


	2. No Longer Rachel Berry

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I had such an amazing turn out for this story. Thank you everyone so much for all your reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm so excited to write this for you :) Here is the next chapter, parts are taken from the episode I DO NOT OWN THEM! Please enjoy::**

* * *

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's never going to happen to me again because I'm never singing again, for as long as I live."

With that Rachel stood up and walked away, leaving everyone standing there in shock. She wasn't serious…was she?

Little did they know, she was very serious.

"She isn't serious…is she?" Finn asked.

"I hope not." Kurt answered. "I can't picture Rachel not singing anymore. I mean…it's who she is."

"I know, she's got the best voice of anyone I've ever heard." Blaine said.

"I agree with you guys, but you've got to be easy with Rachel right now. If you push her back onto the stage before she is ready you'll do more harm than good. It's going to take Rachel some time to get over this, so just be easy with her. I'm sure she'll sing again. We just need to give her time."

The boys nodded but deep down Finn knew Rachel wasn't going to get over this anytime soon.

* * *

Later that night Finn went over to Rachel's house. He knocked on the door and her father's answered.

"Finn, it's good to see you." Leroy said.

"You as well Sir, how is Rachel?"

"She didn't eat her dinner; she's locked herself in her bedroom and won't come out. She won't let us in either."

"Would you mind if I tried?"

"No, please do."

Finn raced up the stairs to Rachel's room. He almost couldn't find it, because the sparking star on her front door that used to have her name on it was gone. He knocked on the door. "Rachel? Baby, it's me are you in there?"

All he heard was grunting and screaming and lots of thudding. He tried the door and he was unlocked. He slowly opened it and peeked his head inside. Rachel was holding a black trash bag filled with stuff. He watched as Rachel threw all her trophies, ribbons, anything that reminded her of singing she threw into that bag, angrily. Fin rushed over to her and struggled to pull the bag from her. "Rachel, stop it! Let go!" he told her.

"NO! YOU LET GO!" she screamed.

"Rachel, don't do this. You're going to regret getting rid of this stuff."

"No, I won't! It's just a painful reminder that I'm never going to be a star."

Her tears were falling and she was quickly losing her grip on the bag.

"You will be a star, one day, Rachel; you're going to be a star."

"No, I won't. I'll never be a star." She cried.

She let go of the bag and just started to cry again. Finn took her into his arms and just held her as she cried into him. She was so heartbroken and it killed Finn to see her like this. She was normally so happy and perky, no because of one mistake she was a ball of tears. Finn just hoped there was something he could do to help her, anything to make her smile again…yet he couldn't think of anything.

Finn spent the night there comforting Rachel, she hardly slept that night and when she did sleep it was anything but peacefully.

* * *

The next day Rachel spent the entire day at the house. She couldn't face school and all the whispers and stares she'd get. She couldn't face the Glee kids after what happen. They would mock her more than anyone.

She had been able to convince Finn to go and leave her alone for the day. Her father's stayed home from work to be with Rachel and comfort her. They tried everything they could think of and yet, nothing they did cheered Rachel up or even made her smile. They tried asking her to sing with them but she refused and locked herself in her bedroom.

That night she had another restless night sleep, with haunting nightmares of her future growing up alone, and working at a drive thru somewhere, while all her friends became big stars.

* * *

She decided the next day to go to school. The only reason was to get away from her fathers who were trying way too hard to cheer her up, and force her to sing again, so school was her only escape.

Finally, escaping all the whispers and stares, she made it to her locker. Kurt came over to her first and tried to make her feel better by calling the judge names and tell her that they should have give her another chance, but of course they had. Kurt went on to talk about how they'd give her a shot because of her amazing opening but she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to stop him.

"Kurt, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but we both know what happen. I had my chance and I choked. I choked on a song I've been singing my entire life. There is no one to blame but myself. You were amazing and you and Finn are going to do amazing in New York."

"You're going to come too."

Rachel just shook her head.

"Of course you're coming, even if you don't get into NYADA…" she cut him off.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore, please? I just…I haven't slept in two days and I really tired of talking about it"

"Ok," Kurt nodded. He pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too."

They pulled away and Kurt walked off. Rachel sighed and forced back tears as she closed her locker. Why had she come back? Mocking was bad, but the pity is everyone's faces made her want to throw up. It wasn't fair. Finn walked over to her next.

"Hey." He said gently. He didn't pity her…well he did but he didn't show it. He knew it would upset her more.

"Hi. Please, don't talk about what happen…please." She begged in a whimper.

"Oh, Rachel, I'd never say anything to hurt you. Mr. Schue talked with the kids in Glee club too. They know not to say anything."

"Great, did they all laugh at me when he told them?"

"No, Rachel, they'd never laugh at you."

"They spent almost three years laughing at me and mocking me. This is the perfect chance for them to hit me, while I'm already down."

"Rachel, listen to me, in Glee club we're a family and we love you. We all hate that you're hurting and all of us just want to see you get better."

Rachel just sighed and nodded. She didn't believe him but she really was tired of talking about this.

Finn took her hand and together they made their way to the music room. Everyone was talking and laughing; when Rachel walked in they all stopped and looked to her. Normally, Rachel would have loved all eyes on her, but now it just made her feel uncomfortable. "Stop!" she cried out and hid behind Finn.

"All right guys, I want all your eyes up here." Will told the kids getting their attention off Rachel.

Everyone looked to him as Finn and Rachel sat down, Rachel cuddled close into Finn's side, for once in her life feeling shy and scared. Finn held her close making sure she felt loved and safe.

"All right, so, I've been thinking of the prefect song for you guys to sing at my wedding and I think I found the perfect one but…there is a solo in it."

Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes all raised their hands in hopes of getting picked for the solo.

"I think Rachel is perfect for this one, how about it, Rachel? Want to give it a try?"

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I think one of the others would be better for that solo. If you give it to me you'll just be let down. Give it to someone else, please. I don't want it."

The entire room went silent. A pencil could drop to the floor and it would sound like a sonic boom. Never in the entire New Directions history did Rachel ever give up a solo, she normally fought to get them all and now she was handing them back like they were nothing. That's when everyone knew, this wasn't the same Rachel Berry they once knew, and they honestly weren't sure if they'd ever see the old Rachel Berry again.

"What about a duet, Mr. Schue, Rachel and I can do it together." Finn said hoping singing with him would give her some small comfort.

Rachel shook her head. "I'd let you down, Finn. If you want to do a duet, do it with Quinn. She'll be better than I will."

Will sighed and looked to Kurt. "Do you want the solo?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. He felt guilty saying yes but he did really want it. "Ok, it's yours."

"Mr. Schue, May I please be excused from class. I don't feel well." Rachel spoke softly.

"Sure, why don't you go lay down in the nurse's office."

Rachel nodded. She stood up and left the class room. Everyone sighed.

"I'm sorry to get everyone's hopes up but there is no solo, I just wanted to see if getting a solo would cheer Rachel up." Will said.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I actually miss the old Rachel." Santana said.

"Me too." Quinn nodded.

"We all do, but trust me when I say, DO NOT push her. When she is ready she'll come back to the stage. But if we push before she is ready it's going to do more harm than good."

"This wasn't supposed to happen. Rachel and I were both supposed to get in to NYADA." Kurt said.

"Then she choked and now…I don't know if she'll ever sing…"

"Wait, stop, you guys hear that?" Finn said suddenly.

Everyone was quiet and they all heard faint sound of someone singing "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson in the hallway. They knew that voice anywhere. Will chuckled. "Looks like she's never going to stop singing. She'll just stop singing in front of others."

"Like stage fright. Maybe if we can help her overcome that she'll be back to her normal self." Kurt said.

"Maybe, but remember, slowly and gently you don't want to scare her from singing for good." Will warned.

"We can do it, Mr. Schue. We have to. Rachel needs us." Finn said.

Will just nodded. He honestly didn't know if they were making the right choice. He believed she'd come back all on her own. He just hoped their "help" didn't push Rachel further into her shell.

* * *

After school Finn took Rachel back to his house with him and Kurt. They all did their homework together. They had music playing in the background and every now and then they'd hear Rachel whisper singing the words, but whenever they'd look to her she'd stop right away, like she had been caught doing something bad.

"You know, Rach, you can sing in front of us. You don't need to be scared by it or ashamed. We love your voice." Finn told her.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't want to sing."

"Yes you do, we can hear you singing along with the music. You want to sing you just don't want to admit it." Kurt said.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to sing, Kurt, not now, not ever again."

"I don't believe you. Rachel, you were singing before you even learned to speak a whole sentence. It's in your blood, it's who you are and like it or not you will sing again."

"Kurt, easy." Finn said.

"You can't force me, Kurt."

"You're right, I can't. But somebody can."

"Yeah who?"

"Barbara."

Rachel scoffed. "Kurt, I messed up one of her songs in one of the worst ways possible. She'd be so ashamed of me and she'd never want me to sing again."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually, now can we please drop this. I'm tired of talking about it."

"Oh course, hey, what did you get for number 4 I'm really stuck." Finn said.

Rachel giggled. "The answer is four, Finn."

"Thank you!" Finn laughed. He wrote the answer down in his book and smiled. He hadn't planned on making Rachel laugh but he was glad he had. He wanted to hear more of it…but how?

He suddenly remembered them singing that song about smiling and how they ended up in a tickle fight. He smirked and looked to Rachel; she was working on a math problem when he decided to poke her in the side. She jumped and squealed. He chuckled. "Is somebody ticklish?"

"Finn, you know I'm ticklish there."

"Yeah, but what about here?" he gave her knee a squeeze and she giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Finn, stop, I have to get this done. I need to get good grades if I want to graduate and get into a good collage. At this rate I'll be working as a janitor at our school."

"Rachel you're going to get into amazing school, I promise and you'll be the biggest star around."

Rachel just shook her head. "No, I won't. You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend and it's your job to make me feel better."

"That's not true, well I didn't day that because I'm your boyfriend. I said it because it's the truth. But you are right, as your boyfriend it's my job to make you feel better."

"So?"

"So…THIS!" he started to tickle her sides and she instantly started to giggle.

"No, Finn stop."

"Nope, you haven't laughed in almost three days, that's too long and you need to make up for lost time."

Rachel giggled and squirmed around on the bed. "Stop!"

Finn laughed but stopped. He kissed her forehead. "I promise, Rachel, I'll do whatever I can to help you become a star."

Rachel just nodded with a small smile she didn't believe him but didn't want to fight about it so she just agreed. She got back to work on her math.

Finn just smiled. He had gotten her to laugh again, but now the hard part was going to be getting her over her stage fright. But he could do it…couldn't he?'

* * *

**A/N yay Finchal fluff :D Lol lots more of that to come for all you fluff lovers, but also lots of drama to come too. What do you guys think will happen? Can Finn help her or will Rachel end up as a janitor? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Prom and AntiProm

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM THE EPISODE "CHOKE" I DO NOT OWN THEM! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Songs used in this chapter are "The One I Want" By Grease and "Big Girls Don't Cry" By Fergie I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER! I hope you enjoy this next one: **

* * *

That night, Rachel went back home with Finn. He had a small idea…he just hoped it worked.

They were cuddled in his bed just watching whatever random comedy was on TV, but neither of were really paying attention to it.

"You're quiet tonight, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Finn answered.

"What of?"

"Us, how close we've gotten."

"What do you mean?" Rachel turned in his arms to look at him.

"Think about it, remember when and how we first met?"

Rachel chuckled. "Glee club, we had to sing that song from Grease. You had such fear in your eyes, because you knew you'd have to sing with such a horrible singer like me."

"No, I was scared because I had never sung before like that. Plus when I saw you and how good you were, and how confident you were, I instantly fell in love with you and that's what really scared me. Also, between the two of us, I think I was a worse singer than you were and I couldn't dance to save my life."

Rachel giggled. "That's true."

He playfully glared at her and she giggled harder. "You said it not me."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You were so confident that day, and so brave that day, Rachel. I think with a little help you can have that back."

"Not you too, Finn. I thought you'd be the one person who wasn't going to push me." Rachel cried out.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not what I meant. I'd never push you. We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, but I have an idea if you're interested in hearing it."

Rachel sighed but nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

"I know you still sing, Rach, I know that when you're alone you sing your heart out."

Rachel blushed and looked to the bed. "Nobody was supposed to hear that."

"That's the thing, we do hear it and we know that you haven't given up singing completely. You just have a little bit of stage fight. If we can help you overcome that, you'll have your confidence back. You know what they say if you fall off a plane you get right back on."

Rachel giggled. "It's a horse, Finn. If you fall off a horse you get right back on."

"Yeah, a horse, I knew that."

Rachel giggled and shook her head.

"Anyway, maybe we just need to slowly get you back on that horse, or in this case, a stage."

"But how?"

"Sing, not alone, in front of people."

Rachel turned deathly white. "I-I-I ca-can't." she stuttered.

"Hey, hey, hey," he cooed gently. "I didn't mean a large group. We'd start you off small, just me. Would you feel comfortable singing for just me?"

Rachel gave a small shrug.

"What if I sing with you? We can sing together?"

"Um…I…I don't know, Finn. What if I mess up?"

"Then you mess up, I'll still love you and want you and I promise I won't laugh, and you can start over as many times as you want."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Um…if I don't like this, can we stop?"

"Of course. Come on, Baby, please! I miss your voice so much."

Rachel took another deep breath and nodded. "Ok, I'll do it."

"What song do you want to do?"

"Something we've done before."

"All right, how about the one from Grease?"

Rachel nodded. "Um…o-ok."

Finn smiled and kissed her forehead. He sat up a bit more, keeping her in his arms and started to sing.

I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!

He looked to Rachel and nodded encouragingly at her. "Go on, Baby, it's just you and me. Kurt is out with Blaine and my parents won't be home for a few more sing a few bars, I promise you'll do just fine."

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her mouth and softly started to sing

You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true(nothin left, nothin left for me to do)

As he started to sing the next part she didn't join him and he sighed."You're supposed to sing this part with me."

Rachel just shook her head and let her head drop down.

"You can do it, Rachel, its ok. I'm singing with you, this time, it won't be so scary."

Again she just shook her head. Finn sighed. He lifted her chin gently too look at her "Baby, what's the matter that was so good."

"No, it wasn't. I was awful." She whispered.

"What, Rachel that was amazing. How could you say that was bad?"

"It's just how I feel. Can we stop? I don't want to do this anymore."

Finn sighed once more but nodded. "Sure, we can stop. But I really think we should keep going. Every day let's sing a little, just the two of us and nobody has to know."

Rachel nodded and smiled softly. "I'd like that."

That smile told Finn she really was ready to try to be a star again, and she was going to let him help her do that. He was so excited for her.

"I want to get back on that horse, Finn. I just need time and I need help. You're the only person I trust enough to give me both of those things."

Finn smiled. "I'll give you both. I promise."

They kissed passionately on the lips before the heard the front door open and pulled away.

"Finn, whatever you and Rachel are doing needs to stop because I'm coming down the stairs."

Finn smiled and shook his head. "Like I'd do anything knowing they'd be home soon."

Rachel giggled and patted his head. "Good boy."

Finn poked her in the side and she squealed pulling her arm down. He chuckled and they shared another kiss. It may be a secret but Rachel was singing again, and that was something Finn had been waiting a long time for.

The rest of the evening was fun for all of them; Rachel was slowly but surely coming out of her shell. Finn couldn't have been more proud of her.

* * *

That next day at school was stressful. Finn and Quinn was nominated for Prom Queen and King and Finn, decided to help her hang posters voting for her and Finn. It made Rachel sick; the last thing she needed was to watch Finn and Quinn dance at their prom. Sighing she headed to the auditorium. She always felt most at peace there.

She softly pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the microphone. She softly started to sing the only song that could fit her mood right now.

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself center Clarity,  
Peace, Serenity

To her surprise Kurt walked in and started to sing the next part of the song. He came onto stage as he sang and grabbed a stood sitting down next to her.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

She was tempted to get up and run, or just stop singing, but then again, this was Kurt he'd never judge her. She felt safe singing in front of him. So she smiled nicely at him. She started to sing the next part with Blaine as he walked in from the other side and sat next to her as well. Together the two of them sang the rest of the chorus.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Rachel knew this was her moment to sing solo again, but she felt safe being with Kurt and Blaine so she sang her heart out.

But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center Clarity,  
Peace, Serenity

Then Kurt started to sing again, always pointing at her making her feel like he actually saying the words to her and not just singing them. He actually meant them.

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

Blaine and Her continued through with the rest of the song, strong and powerful.

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Rachel smiled softly as the song ended. "I'm hoping you two won't tell anyone about this."

"Not a word." Blaine promised with a smile.

"Me too, I promise." Kurt nodded.

"So, what's with the depressing song?"

Rachel sighed. "It fits my mood. Quinn and Finn are going to win Prom King and Queen and have a romantic dance and I don't want to be around for her."

"What about, Kurt? He could win again this year."

"Thanks for bringing that up, Blaine." Kurt muttered.

He chuckled. "Sorry, but my point is, how do you know she'll win?"

"Because, she's got a much better voice than me, and a much better body, and a much better future ahead of her. That's how I know and I am not going to watch it happen. I'm not going to that prom, I'm making my own prom and you are invited, and yes Blaine you can wear hair gel."

With that Rachel got up and left. Kurt sighed. "This isn't Rachel. I hate seeing her like this."

"We should go to her prom with her, keep her company, Finn will feel too obligated to stay here so let's go to her prom and keep her company that might cheer her up."

"That's a great idea; it works out for the both of us." Kurt nodded.

Both boys just smiled. Maybe Prom wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Later that evening Kurt and Finn were at home in their beds. Kurt promised Rachel he wouldn't say anything but he had this nagging feeling he should. Finn was Rachel's boyfriend and he should know that she sang today…right?

"Hey, Finn, are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Look, something happen with Rachel today and I promised her I wouldn't say anything but I feel like I should tell you."

Finn sat up in bed. "What is she all right?"

"Yes, she's good, she…she sang today. A full song, with Blaine and I. She didn't mess up or stop or anything."

"I know, we've been singing a little bit each day to help her. Thank you for telling me, Bro."

"No problem, did she tell you about the anti-prom she's creating?"

"Yeah, I wish I could convince her not to, but she has her heart set on it. So I'm going to head over once I finish what has to be done at the other prom."

"How do you think the others will react?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we will have to wait and see. Anyway, we should get some sleep. Thanks again for telling me about Rachel."

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

They both closed their eyes and they were out in a flash.

* * *

The next day at school they got their answer. Rachel told the entire Glee Club about her anti-prom idea and explained all the details of it. Puck thought it was a great idea; unfortunately he was the only one. Santana gave her honest opinion just like she did everything else.

"Can we just talk about what this really is? Rachel Berry isn't getting what she wants so she is punishing the rest of us."

"Santana that isn't the case at all…."

"Stop acting like you're fine and deal with what happen. I get it, you choked during a big audition, I'm sorry, but it happens. I understand you're angry at the universe, but bailing on one of the last nights we have together is they pettiest thing you've ever done. So have fun at your 'I'm a victim party', pretending you're not a selfish, self centered, wanna-be diva. Because me, I'm going to my senior prom with my girlfriend and my friends."

Rachel didn't wait another second before bolting out of the room. Finn growled. "Nice work Santana!" He quickly went after her.

He caught up with her in the hallway. He stopped her and spun her around. His heart broke when he saw she was crying. "Oh Baby, no, please don't cry." He pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest.

"She's right, I am a wanna-be diva! I'll never be an actual diva, because I'm too horrible at singing. Santana is right." She cried.

"No! Rachel look at me!" She looked up at him. "Santana is wrong, and you have the best voice I've ever heard. One day you're going to be a star Rachel Berry, I just know it. Look, prom isn't going to be any fun without you there. Will you please come?"

"NO! I don't want to watch you dance with your ex!" Rachel cried.

"How about we make a deal, I'll only dance with her once, and twice tops, but no more, and one of those dances will ONLY happen if we both get voted Prom King and Queen. The rest of them I spend dancing with you." He gently wiped away her tears.

"If I go, people will expect me to sing and I'm not ready to sing in front of them, You and Kurt are the only ones I feel comfortable singing in front of."

"Nobody can make you sing, Angel, if you're really going to bail just because of that, don't. Mr. Schue would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or force you to do something you don't want to do, and neither will anyone else. I promise. We can just go and dance and even make out a little."

Rachel giggled and blushed hiding her face back in Finn's chest. He chuckled. "I knew I could get you to laugh." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Please come to Prom, with me? I promise it won't be all about Quinn and you don't have to sing a signal note."

Rachel inhaled and ex-haled a deep breath and softly nodded against his chest. "Ok, ok I'll go."

"That's my girl. I promise it's going to be a night you remember for the rest of your life."

Telling her that was easy, keeping that promise was going to be harder. Could he really make Rachel's Prom night be a night she'll never forget, or would it end up being a night she actually wanted to forget?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Can Finn help Rachel enjoy her prom or will it be a night she'd rather forget? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	4. The Prom Miracle

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM THE SHOW I DO NOT OWN THEM! ALL SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE NOT MINE EITHER! I DO NOT OWN THEM! Please enjoy this next chapter:**

* * *

That night, Rachel was back at Finn's house. She felt more comfortable there, so she spent more time there than at home. Their parents were out for a romantic dinner so it was just Finn and Kurt with her.

"So, what song are we singing?" Finn asked her.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"We you didn't seem to like Grease too much, so what other song shall we sing?" he asked again.

"Grease was fine."

"How come you didn't want to sing more than one verse?"

Rachel shrugged. "I just wasn't ready."

"Do you feel ready today?"

"I can try."

"That's all I can ask, if you don't like it we can always stop."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

"Kurt can you be a background vocals?" Finn asked.

"Sure." Kurt nodded.

Finn nodded and started to sing.

I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!

He looked to Rachel and nodded encouragingly at her. She smiled softly and started to sing.

You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true(nothin left, nothin left for me to do)

Finn started to sing the next part and to his surprise Rachel joined him this time.

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

He stopped and smiled at Rachel as she started to sing her next verse without even stopping to consider it first. She just sang.

If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way

Finn let out a loud cry, imitating John Travolta and fell backwards onto the bed making Rachel giggle. Then he sang his next verse.

I better shape up, cause you need a man (I need a man)  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove (you better prove)  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside

Together they sang the rest of the song getting so lost in each other they forgot Kurt was even there. They just sang together.

You're the one that I want (You are the one I want)oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
The one that I neeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
The one that I neeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
You're the one that I want(You are the one I want) oh oh oh  
The one that I neeeeeed oh yes indee-ee-heed

Once they song was over Rachel and Finn were staring into each other's eyes breathing heavy.

"You're the one I want, Rachel Berry." Finn breathed out.

"Yes indeed." Rachel smiled.

They lend in and kissed passionately on the lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat made them jump apart. It was then they remembered Kurt was there. Rachel blushed and hid her face in Finn's chest. He chuckled and rubbed her back. "That was amazing, Rachel. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, Rachel that really was great." Kurt nodded.

She smiled and looked up. "It's easy to sing in front of you guys. I'm just not ready to sing in front of big crowds."

"In time, you will be. If we keep practicing like this you'll be back on that stage in no time." Finn nodded.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

"I know so."

They kissed on the lips once more and pulled back

"So, Kurt did you convince Blaine to go to the real prom?" Finn asked.

"No, he and I are still going to the anti-prom."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"One, because Blaine doesn't want to be there without hair gel and two, because I'm not risking being Prom Queen again."

"Come on Dude it wasn't that bad." Finn said.

"How would you know, you got kicked out for punching Jesse."

"I had good reason."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "He was flirting with Rachel, that isn't wrong."

"He wasn't flirting he was kissing her neck! She was trying to push him away."

"She was also giggling insanely."

"Ok, 1, she is in the room" Rachel said. "Second, it's not my fault I was giggling, his lips tickled my neck!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Not the point, anyway, I'm not going to prom, neither is Blaine that's just the way it is."

"Fine, if you're not going, I'm not going." Rachel said.

"Whoa, hey, we had a deal." Finn said.

Rachel shrugged. "If Kurt isn't going neither am I."

Finn groaned. "Come on, Man, please!"

Kurt sighed. He knew how important it was for Rachel to go to Prom, so he nodded. "All right, I talk to Blaine and see what we can do."

Rachel squealed. "Yay! Thank you Kurt!"

"You owe me big time, Brother." Kurt said to Finn.

"I know. Thank you."

"This is going to be so much fun. I'm so excited." Rachel squealed.

Finn smiled. It was so good to see her smile and be happy again. He had missed it so much. "Rachel Berry you better prepare yourself…"

She cut him off. "Finn, I swear if you starting tickling me I'll break your fingers."

Kurt and Finn burst into laughter. "I'm not going to tickle you. I was going to say that you better prepare yourself because I'm going to make sure you have a night you'll never forget."

Rachel blushed. "Oh…I knew that."

The guys laughed and Finn kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed on the lips. Kurt groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

Sooner than it seemed Prom night arrived. Rachel was at her house getting dressed and ready for prom. Finn was going to pick her up and she was so excited. Her fathers entered the room.

"Rachel, you look beautiful." Leroy said.

"Thanks." Rachel giggled.

"Are you nervous?" Hiram asked.

"Surprisingly, no, I love Finn. I trust him and I know we're going to have a great night."

"I mean about singing."

"I don't understand."

"Glee is singing at Prom again, this year. Aren't you going to sing?"

"No, I've told you both I'm not singing yet. I'm not ready."

"You'll never be ready, Honey, you need to get back on that stage and sing."

"I can't, Dad, now please stop it. I hate being home these days because you guys are pressuring me to do something I'm not ready for. So please stop!"

"Rachel you're a Berry, we were meant to sing, you were meant to sing. If you don't you're not being true to who you really are. By doing that you're embarrassing the Berry name."

"I do sing!" Rachel yelled. "I still sing just not in front of people! All right, now leave me alone!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Rachel sighed "That's Finn. Goodbye Dads." Without another word she went downstairs. She opened the door and smiled softly at Finn standing there with a corsage.

"Wow, Rachel you look Beautiful." He said.

She smiled softly. "Thank you, you look very Handsome."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, let's just go."

"What about your Dads? Don't they want to take pictures? I know my mom just took a boatload of pictures before I left."

Rachel shook her head. "No, let's just go, please?"

"Baby, what's the matter?" Finn asked.

"I just want to get out of here, please, Finn, please."

Finn sighed. She was begged now and he knew something was going on. She wouldn't tell him anything now. So he took her hand and led her outside and into his car.

* * *

Once they were far enough away Finn pulled over and stopped the car. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"I hate being home, Finn. I just hate being at my house."

"Why?"

"My dads are trying so hard to get me to sing again and I'm really starting to feel stressed and overwhelmed by it. They say by me not singing I'm embarrassing the Berry name and it just…I can't handle it anymore. I want to sing just not around lots of people and they're making it very hard to feel comfortable at home. I just want them to leave me alone."

"Baby," Finn sighed. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Just forget about your dads, forget about everything bad that's happen the past few weeks. Just focus on tonight, and have some fun. All right?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Finn. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly and headed to the prom.

* * *

As they arrived, Brittney was singing a rock song about Dinosaurs. Rachel and Finn went right to the dance floor and started to dance.

After a few more rock songs and some silly and fast songs it was time for the slow dance.

"Ok all you couples out there it's time to slow things down so grab your partner and head onto the dance floor." Quinn said.

As the music started Rachel and Finn looked into each other's eyes and got lost. Neither of them were actually focusing on dancing they just focused on each other and their heart did the rest. To Rachel and Finn there was no one else in the room it was just the two of them. Rachel smiled as Finn sang the words to her.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Rachel smiled as they both sang the chorus

Cause it's you and me

and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me

and all of the people

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Finn smiled as Rachel sang the next verse. She didn't even hesitate once. It just came so naturally to her.

All of the things that I want to say

just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

They both sang the chorus together not even really singing just telling each other how they really feel.

Cause it's you and me

and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me

and all of the people

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Finn sang the next verse.

There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

They finished off the song together singing it from their hearts not from memory of the lyrics.

Cause it's you and me

and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me

and all of the people

And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

The end of the song left them breathless. Both of them were caught up in each other to notice that every on the dance floor had stopped to watch them.

"Rachel, that was perfect." Finn smiled.

"I didn't even realize I was singing again. It just felt so natural. I wasn't scared at all."

"That's good, I told you, you'll be singing again in no time."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I feel comfortable with you, no one else. Thank you, Finn. I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel."

They leaned in and kissed on the lips. They heard cheering and squeals and that's when they were brought back into the real world. They pulled away and looked around and saw everyone staring at them. It was then they realized Quinn had stopped singing and let Rachel and Finn led the song. Rachel cheeks burned with embarrassment. She buried her face in Finn's chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"Hey, come on, don't be embarrassed that was perfect. Remember this is supposed to be fun."

She nodded and looked up. Rachel laid her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, nothing to see here folks, just get back to dancing." Quinn said.

Everyone went back to dancing at the next song came on. Santana and Mercedes took over so Quinn went over to Finn and Rachel.

"Dance with me, Finn."

"Quinn, I told you, I'm only dancing with you if we're both elected prom King and Queen."

She sighed. "Come on, Finn, please. Just one song."

Finn looked to Rachel and she nodded softly. "Go, I'll go see if I can find Kurt."

Finn nodded. They shared a kiss. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson."

Finn and Quinn went to the dance floor as Rachel went in search of Kurt. She found him dancing with a kid with really bushy hair.

"Hey Kurt, who is your friend?"

"Rachel! It's me! It's Blaine!" the bushy haired kid said.

Rachel gasped and giggled softly. "I'm sorry, Blaine."

"I told you, Kurt, I look awful." Blaine said.

"No, you don't. I love you and your bushy hair." Kurt said.

"Yeah? Then why did that one girl look at me, scream, then run away?"

Before anyone else could speak Brittney walked over. "Hey, who are you?"

"It's me, Blaine."

"Oh…OH! Look, you are scaring some of the kids so I guess just this once I'll bend the rules and you, only you can have hair gel."

"THANK YOU!" Blaine yelled.

He ran off to the bathroom. Kurt giggled and shook his head. He looked to Rachel and smiled.

"Nice singing earlier."

Rachel blushed. "Thanks."

"Where is Finn?"

"Dancing with Quinn. He promised only one dance so I figured get it over with now so I can spend the rest of prom dancing with him."

"Smart."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Blaine returned and Rachel just hung out with him and Kurt, not thinking about Finn dancing with Quinn.

* * *

Once it was over Finn headed over to Rachel. Kurt saw him behind Rachel but Finn put his finger to his lips so he didn't say anything. Kurt nodded slightly and looked back to Rachel.

"So, are you having fun?"

Rachel nodded. "More fun than I thought I'd…." Rachel trailed off and squealed as someone poked her in the sides then lifted her up by her waist and spun her around. She squealed in giggles. She knew who it was.

"Finn, stop, put me down!"

He chuckled and set her down onto her feet. She turned in his arms and they shared a kiss. "You're never dancing with another girl tonight, only me." Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me."

Finn pulled her into his arms and held her close, gently rocking her as another slow song started to play.

* * *

Time flew by fast and soon it was time to grown the prom King and Queen. It all went by pretty quickly. Finn won prom King, which Rachel knew would happen. Now she just had to wait till Quinn won Prom Queen and they dance, and she could finally stop worrying about it. She wasn't really paying attention anymore, until suddenly she heard her name and everyone started to clap.

She was thrown from her thoughts and that's when she realized she had been won Prom Queen…not Quinn but her. How? She had no idea but she didn't care. She slowly and fearfully made her way to the stage. She had a funny feeling this was going to be a sick joke someone was playing.

As she got on the stage Finn placed the crown on her head and whispered "Smile and breathe."

It was easier said than done. At that moment she actually forgot how to breathe. Everything was happening so fast and everyone was watching her. She felt Finn take her hand and led her off the stage. She knew it was time for the King and Queen dance.

Rachel was shaking and she felt so nervous. She just had the worst feeling something horrible was about to happen.

She looked to Finn and said "Is some kind of sick joke, like Kurt last year? Is someone going to throw pigs blood on me, like in Carrie?"

She looked down, ashamed, and not feeling like she deserved this at all.

"Hey, look at me," Finn said gently lifting her chin to look at him. "You're sexy, you're beautiful and you're an inspiration to everyone in this room, just like you are to me. From where you started at, to where you are now, you're are amazing."

Rachel smiled and leaned into his chest. They held each other close as they danced softly to the music. Finn kissed her head and gently stroked her hair as they danced. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Never in a million years did I ever think someone like me could be Prom Queen, but maybe if my friends believe in me enough to see me this way…maybe I don't know anything is possible."

Finn smiled and knew that was her way of saying she actually and finally believed she could possibly be a star again. Finn didn't know how it happen but he was glad it did. Now this truly was a night Rachel would remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N YAY! Happy will this change Rachel's mind about singing again? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Song used in this chapter are "You're The One I Want" by Grease and "You and Me" by Life House **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Assignment Rachel Berry

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Ok, so am I the only one who cried during the season finale? I don't normally cry in tv shows but that ending made me cry, and better yet my father started to laugh at me because I was crying! lol Anyway, on with this next chapter. **

* * *

That night Rachel went home with Finn again. She honestly didn't want to go home yet. She loved her father's she really did but they were pressuring her too much and couldn't handle that. The rest of Prom has been wonderful and it was a night she'd remember forever. But she couldn't stop thinking about becoming Prom Queen. She had never believed it was possible, but her friends had so much faith in her and in the end she had. Maybe it was the same with her singing., if her friends believed she could sing again, maybe it was possible for her to sing and be a star.

"Rachel!" she was thrown from her thoughts by Finn.

"Where were you just now?" he asked her.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about prom and how wonderful it was."

Finn smiled and kissed her cheek. "I see you're still wearing that crown, Are you wearing it to bed?" he teased.

"Maybe, got a problem with that? Too bad." She teased back.

Finn laughed. "Ok Ms. Bossy." He teased poking her in the stomach making her giggle.

"Finn, I want to sing again…" she stopped and shook her head. "No, I need to sing again. I need to get over this. Nationals are coming up and there is a solo with my name on it Becoming Prom Queen made me realize that anything is possible. Even me singing in front of large crowds again. If I can get over this by Nationals we could actually win this time around."

"Rachel that's great but…but that means singing in front of the Glee Club. Are you ready for that?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'll never be ready, Finn. But if I really want this I need to get over that fear. I've got to push through it."

"That's my girl. I'm so proud of you. Tomorrow we can talk to the Glee Club and they can help you too."

Rachel nodded and smiled. Maybe…just maybe it was possible for her to be a Star.

* * *

The very next day at school Rachel shared her news with the Glee Club and they were all supportive of her.

"Rachel, that's really great to hear. I'm so proud of you." Will said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Rachel said softly.

"How would you feel about singing us something now?"

"Now…uh…well…I uh…"

"With Finn of course."

"Well, we…uh…we don't have anything prepared."

Finn smiled softly at her. "We can do what we've been practicing. You know, the song from Grease."

"I…I don't know, Finn. I'm…I'm not ready."

"You're the one who said you'd never be ready but you've got to push passed the fear remember?"

She nodded and took a deep breath. "All right."

Rachel stood up and Finn told the band which song to sing. Finn went back over and stood next Rachel. He took her hand in his. She was shaking. He squeezed her hand to comfort her and started to sing.

I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!

Now it was Rachel's turn she took a deep breath and let it out. She softly opened her mouth prepared to sing.

You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey

Everyone froze, including Rachel. She just messed up…again. Why couldn't she just get through one song? What was the matter with her. She felt her cheeks flare up and felt like she was going to be sick. All eyes were on her.

"Rachel. It's ok. Just try again. You can do this." Will said.

"He's right, just take a deep breath and relax. You can do this." Finn told her. "Forget about the others watching you, just pretend we're back in my room. It's just the two of us ok, nobody else."

He stood in front of her to block her view of the others. She nodded softly Finn started the song over.

I got chills they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!

He nodded softly at Rachel who tried again to sing.

You better shape up cause I need a man  
If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey

Rachel stopped again. Her eyes filled with tears as she started to breathe heavy. This had never happened to her before, at least not during Glee Club. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't." she whimpered.

"Baby, yes you can, it's ok, just relax, breathe and we can try again." Finn soothed. "Just try again."

"You can do this Rachel, it's in your blood." Will encouraged her.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, one more time. Just one more time, I promise, I'll get it this time."

The music restarted and Finn sang again.

I got chills  
they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power you're supplying  
It's Electrifying!

He looked to Rachel and nodded. "Go on, it's ok. You can do this. Believe in yourself."

Rachel nodded softly and opened her mouth to sing the next words.

You better shape up, you better understand  
If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
You better shape up cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you

Rachel burst into tears and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this. I'm sorry!"

"Baby, it's ok. We can try again. Maybe we can find some sheet music you can look at." Finn suggested.

"NO! I'M USELESS! I CAN'T SING! I'LL NEVER BE ON BRODWAY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FORGET THE WORDS ON BRODWAY FINN? THEY GIVE THE JOB TO YOUR UNDERSTUDY! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T SING! I JUST CAN'T!" she screeched. With tears streaming down her cheeks Rachel left the room full speed.

Everyone sighed. Finn was about to run after her but Will stopped him. "Look, I really need you guys to help me. I found out a little secret about Nationals but Rachel can't know about it. It will only increase her stage fright. But if she does this right she may have another chance at getting in NAYDA."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I heard first hand, there will be another NAYADA Judge sitting in the crowd during Nationals, so if I give Rachel the solo and she nails it, just like with every solo I'v ever given her. She might still have a chance, but we all know if we tell her right now she'll only be more scared and more hesitant to sing again. So we've got to help Rachel, but we can't tell her the news all right? Is everyone agreed?"

Everyone agreed and nodded.

"Good, which is why, I'm sorry but I'm about make all your worst nightmares come true, I'm making this weeks all about Rachel. Even the assignment is about Rachel."

Everyone groaned. Will chuckled. "I want you guys to come up with a song that you thing Rachel can sing the best, the one song you think she sings better than one else in this entire world, even better than the actual singer."

At the same time the entire Glee Club answered "Don't Rain on my Parade"

Will laughed. "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

Rachel returned and had stopped crying, and her face has been cleaned so there was no sign that she had been crying. Finn pulled her into his arms. "It's ok, Baby, you did good. We will keep trying and trying and soon you'll get it."

Rachel just shook her head.

"What if we do a different song? What about 'Don't Stop Belevin'?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head again. "I've already ashamed Barbara my idol, I wouldn't dare shame them too."

Finn sighed. "Baby, come on, let's just give it one more try all right?"

"I'm sorry, Finn, I can't."

"I got an idea. What about that smile song."

"What?"

"You know, that song we sang together when were you helping work on my smile for our pictures in the year book, out first year here."

Rachel smiled softly at the memory of that but shook her head. "I don't want to sing anything."

Everyone sighed.

"All right, it's ok, you tried and that's all we can ask. Just take a break and let us know when you're ready to try again." Will said.

Rachel just nodded and went back to her seat. She sat down and Finn followed her. Maybe, she really wasn't meant to be a star after all. Maybe she really should just give up signing forever.

"All right, so I'm sure we can all agree that Prom was hit, everyone seemed to rock their songs and everyone loved the ones we choice, which is great, but now we've got to focus on the big picture. This is our last chance guys, and we're going to need some seriously good songs if we want to win Nationals this year."

"We're going to need Rachel." Tina said. "If she can't sing we're sure to fail."

"All right, there is no pressure on Rachel, you guys managed to do great at Prom without her. You can do the same at Nationals." Will said.

Suddenly Finn got an idea. Prom, at prom Rachel sang an entire song with him, in front of everyone without any fear of hesitation. Maybe if he did it right he could recreate that mood and get Rachel comfortable enough to sing, but how?

"With that being said, does anyone have anything they want to sing, maybe as a suggestion?"

Finn raised his hand. "It's a duet, but I think this song is the answer to all our problems."

He stood up and went over to the band. He whispered something to them and went back over to Rachel. He gently took her hand and led her back to the front.

"Finn, please, not again." She begged softly.

"Trust me, Baby, Please, just trust me."

She turned her head to look at the other but Finn put his hands on both sides of her face to block her sight of anyone or anything but him. "Just focus on me, all right. I'm the only person here, nobody else, it's just you and me, all right?" The music started and Rachel knew what he was planning.

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Rachel knew this was her moment to sing, but with his hands blocking her view of anyone else, as she could do was look into his eyes and that's what she did. The second she did she got lost in them and forgot all about the world around her and just sang with Finn.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with  
nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Finn smiled as Rachel sang the next verse. She didn't mess up the words or pause to think about it, she just did it.

All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Finn was so proud at that moment and he smiled as he sang with this. He knew she had gotten so lost in him that she no longer could register where she was or even who was around her. He never broke the eye contact with her in fear of her getting scared again, nor did he remove his hands.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Rachel stopped singing knowing it was Finn's turn. He smiled at her and winked softly making her smiled. She had done such an amazing job and he couldn't wait for her to realize what she had just done.

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

They finished off the song together singing it from their hearts not from memory of the lyrics.

Cause it's you and me  
and all of the people with  
nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
and all of the people  
And I don't know why,  
I can't keep my eyes off of you  
What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so  
alive

They stopped and Rachel was panting hard, She and Finn kissed passionately. Finn moved his hands from her eyes to gently cup her face and that's when everyone started to cheer and clap. That's when Rachel was brought back into the real world. She blushed when she realized what Finn had gotten her to do…again.

"There is the Rachel we all know and love. That was really, great. Rachel." Will said.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled softly.

The couple went back to their seats. Rachel had a feeling of pride wash over her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ok great, so we just get Rachel to wear a blind fold during Nationals and we'll be fine." Santana said.

"Easy, Santana. Rachel did very well."

"Yeah, because Mr. Wonderful over there, was covering her eyes the entire time. He can't do that at Nationals."

"He won't be, this is just to get Rachel comfortable again. By Nationals she'll be comfortable singing without Finn have to distract her like that. Now stop it!"

Rachel just looked down at her hands. The damage was done. Santana had already take that feeling of pride and threw it out the window. Finn took her chin making her look at him. "You were amazing, don't let anyone tell you differently, all right. You were amazing." He told her.

She smiled softly and they shared a gentle kiss on the lips.

"All right, guys, this week's assignment, I want you all to come up with duets that Rachel and Finn can sing together." Will told the class, as everyone groaned in response.

Rachel felt herself grow nervous. Finn just kissed her head and held her close. "You'll be fine. I promise."

She snuggled closer to him. She just hoped he was right. Otherwise she was scared she'd never be the star she had always wanted to be.

* * *

**A/N all right, so I need some help. I need romantic duet songs for Rachel and Finn to sing together. So any songs are helpful. Thanks! Songs used are NOT MINE! **

**"You're the one I Want" by Grease and "You and Me" by Life House!**

******For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. The Nightmare that Changed Everything

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Sorry for this late update. For those of you who don't know, my beta was in the process of moving and couldn't get these back to me in time for my regular post on Saturday. But here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

After school Rachel and Finn went back to her house. They told her father's about her new plan of singing again and they agreed to stop pushing her so hard and just help her slowly progress.

They all gathered in the family room where the piano was.

"All right, what song are you two going to sing". Leroy asked sitting down at the bench.

Finn looked to Rachel. "It's up to you. Whatever you want I'll be happy with it."

Rachel shrugged. "I want you to start."

"I think I have an idea." Harman answered.

He sat next to his spouse and started to play the piano. Finn and Rachel knew which song it was. Finn smiled at Rachel and started to sing.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

He looked to Rachel and winked at her making her smile. "You can do. Let me hear that beautiful voice." Rachel took and deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.

Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts

The music stopped and Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, we can start again. We will keep practicing until you want to stop. Just take a deep breath. I'm right here. There is nobody else here. Just you and me Focus on me and nothing else." Finn told her. He moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "You can do this, I know you can. Just focus on me."

Rachel inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath but nodded. Finn nodded at her fathers to begin playing again. Finn started to sing look right into Rachel's eyes knowing she'd do the same.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Now it was Rachel's turn. She looked deep into Finn's eyes and got lost instantly.

If we're trying  
So breaking free

It was soft and almost in a whisper but Finn didn't care. She was singing and that was all that mattered.

Finn:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Rachel:  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Finn:  
We're breakin' free

Rachel:  
We're soarin'

Finn:  
Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Finn:  
We're trying

Both:  
But we're breaking free

Finn:  
Oh, we're breakin' free

Rachel:  
Ohhhh

By now Rachel had gotten totally lost in the music and his eyes as the both started to dance around her living room. Rachel knew her fathers were there but it didn't scare her so much anymore. Finn smiled at Rachel as he sang the next part.

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Rachel:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

Finn:  
Very souls,  
Ooooh,

Both:  
Rising 'till it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Finn:  
We're breakin' free

Rachel:  
We're soarin'

Finn: Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Finn:  
If we're trying  
But're breaking free

Rachel:  
Ohhhh runnin'

Finn:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place

Both:  
To be all that we can be

Finn:  
Now's the time

Both:  
So breaking free

Finn:  
So breaking free

Rachel:  
Ohhh, yeah

Finn:  
More than hope  
More than faith

Rachel:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'

Finn:  
More than you  
More than me

Rachel:  
Not a want, but a need

Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Rachel:  
Soarin'

Finn:  
Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Finn:  
Yeah we're breaking free

Rachel:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'

Finn:  
Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

Finn:  
Now's the time

Rachel:  
So we're breaking free

Finn: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Rachel: Ohhhh

The music started to slow down and Rachel and Finn came back together locking hands and eyes as they sang the final words.

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

The music stopped both Rachel and Finn stared deeply into each other's eyes and kissed on the lips. Leroy and Harman clapped breaking them apart. Rachel actually blushed.

"Now that's the Rachel Berry we know and love." Leroy said.

"We knew you could do it, Angel." Harman nodded.

"Thanks, daddies. It's easy singing with Finn. I just forget about everyone else."

"That's something we are working on though. By the time Nationals come around she'll be ready to sing solo." Finn smiled.

"That's our hope anyway. If we lose it will be all my fault." Rachel muttered.

"We aren't going to lose this time, Rachel. I can just feel it. This time we will win."

"Maybe, but if I blow my solo…"

"You won't. You were born to sing solo's Rach, don't let one bad audition stop you from that."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I won't."

"Good girl, are you ready to go again?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want to try a different song?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, let's stick with this one. The more we sing the same song the more I';ll get comfortable to sing it in front of the glee club."

Finn nodded. "All right, let's take it again from the top."

The music started again and Rachel and Finn sang together again. Rachel didn't mess up or choke or anything else. She just sang confidently and proudly. They spent the entire day singing and practicing on their song to sing for tomorrow at Glee Club. Every time they ran through it Rachel did better and better. By the time Finn left Rachel had seemed like she was back to old self again. She was so confident in herself and she had no doubts or worries about tomorrow either. Maybe this wasn't going to be bad after all.

* * *

_Nationals came around faster than Rachel would have liked. All her practicing worked and she had been given the solo. She couldn't have been more excited. She walked onto the stage with her head held high and a huge grin on her face. She stood in front of the microphone. The music started to play and Rachel opened her mouth to sing. _

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven__  
That we can't reach_

_Don't tell me not to fly  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!_

_The crowd started to boo at her. Suddenly the only people in the crowd were the bullies from school. They all had red cups of slushies in their hands. She gulped . She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the cold goo to cover her. It felt like being hit with a million snowballs at once. Everyone started to laugh and point at her. _

"_New Directions has lost and the winner is Vocal Adrenalin." _

_Rachel gasped as tears filled her eyes. She looked to her right and her ex-boyfriend Jesse St. James was standing there smirking. "If only we hadn't broken up. None of this would ever happen." _

_Rachel bowed her head and walked behind the curtain. Finn would make her feel all better. She looked up at the Glee Club with tears in her eyes. _

"_Thanks a lot Rachel." Santana growled. "This is all your fault. You're such an awful singer." _

"_I knew Mr. Schue, should have given that solo to me or even Kurt, anyone would have done better than you did." Mercedes said. _

"_I can't believe I wasted three years focused on you and giving you all the leads and solos. You're such a disappointment to me, Rachel. That was awful. I'm so angry with you right now." Mr. Schue said. _

"_I'm sorry, Rachel, but we can no longer be friends. I can't be friends with someone who sings as awful as you do. Your performance out there was disgusting." Kurt said. _

"_I have to agree. That was pretty bad. I can't believe you're even allowed in the Glee Club." Blaine said. _

_Rachel started to cry softly. She looked to Finn, he'd still love her right? Wrong! He was making out with Quinn. _

"_FINN!" _

_He turned to look at her. "What? She's hot you're not, and she can sing. I'm breaking up with you." _

"_What? Finn NO!" Rachel smirked. _

_All the Glee kids started to walk away. Rachel was once again left all alone on the dark stage. They had lost Nationals and it was all her fault. Finn, couldn't even look at her anymore. Everyone at school would hate her now, not just the bullies, but everyone._

Rachel sat up with a scream, she was covered in sweat and breathing hard. She put her hand over her chest to calm her racing heart. "It was just a dream, just a dream, it wasn't real." She muttered to herself. She laid back down and pulled the covers up over her chin. A small whimper left her mouth. What if it wasn't a dream? What if it was a warning from the future. What if that's what was going to happen at Nationals? She gulped and whimpered softly before just laying there awake. There was no way she was going to back to sleep after that.

* * *

The next day at school, Rachel was exhausted. She didn't get anymore sleep after that nightmare and was up the rest of the evening. It showed too, she wore a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes.

She was too tired to even go to Glee Club. It took everything in her not to fall asleep during her other classes. There was no way she'd make it through Glee, especially since she was supposed to sing today. The thought alone made her want to throw up. Rachel didn't know how much time had passed but a little later Finn walked over to her.

"Baby, what are you doing out here? Glee started ten minutes ago."

She mumbled something Finn couldn't understand.

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

Rachel shook her head and moved her head from her locker to Finn's shoulder. It was much more comfortable. Fnin stroked her hair that fell in front of her face and kissed her cheek. "Baby, did you get any sleep last night?"

Again Rachel shook her head. "Nightmares." She muttered.

Finn sighed. "That's all they were. They weren't real. You have to remember that."

"They weren't fake. They were my future."

"What does that mean?"

"I saw my future, Finn. I saw Nationals and the events that followed after that."

"Baby, they were nightmares. You'll do fine at Nationals."

"I can't do this Finn. I can't sing in front of the Glee Club or even at Nationals."

Finn sighed. "You did so well yesterday. You were so confident and sure of yourself. What happen?"

"I told you, it was the nightmare."

Finn sighed. "In your nightmare you were singing solo right?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well you're not singing a solo yet. So you don't have to worry. Right now you're just singing with me. Come on."

Rachel sighed. She nodded softly and walked to the music room with Finn. They walked to the middle of the room. Finn let Rachel go and went to talk to the band and then went back over to Rachel. He took her hand in his. "Remember just focus on me."

Rachel nodded as the music started to play. She kept her eyes glued to Finn. She felt a little better knowing he was going to start.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

He nodded softly at her and smiled, giving her a small wink. "You can do it. Don't worry about anyone else. It's just me, just sing for me."

Rachel nodded softly and started to sing.

If we're trying  
So breaking free

Finn smiled. It was soft and shy again but she had sung without messing up. It was a start. He sang his next verse.

You know the world can see us  
In away that's different than who we are

Finn looked to Rachel so proud and happy for her. This was going to be a breeze. It was just a stupid nightmare. It hadn't changed anything.

Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

The music stopped and Rachel turned about four shades redder. "I-I'm sorry."

"Mr. Schue, can we stop this please? It's a waste of time we could be using to practice for Nationals. There is no way Rachel will be ready. If she isn't ready and we give her the solo she'll blow it. Just give me the solo and we can win this thing." Santana said.

"No, Santana, we aren't stopping." Will said. He looked to Rachel and Finn. "It's all right, just try again."

Rachel shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No, no, I can't, I'm sorry."

She bolted from the room like lighting. Finn sighed. He was wrong, it wasn't just a nightmare and it HAD changed everything!

* * *

**A/N What will happen now? Will Finn be able to help Rachel through the nightmares and sing again or will they all suffer at Nationals? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Rachel Berry is Back

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! HUGE THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

She bolted from the room like lighting. Finn sighed. He was wrong, it wasn't just a nightmare and it HAD changed everything!

Finn looked to Will and he just nodded. Finn rushed out of the room after Rachel.

He found her leaning tiredly against her locker. His heart broke. She was so tried and so embarrassed it was wearing her out completely. He went over to her and stroked her hair. "Oh Baby." He cooed. "Why didn't you just stay home today? You're in no shape to continue with school."

"I didn't want to let you down. But as it turns out I did that anyway." She answered.

"No, you didn't let me down. Look, you had a small set back. But you'll go home get some sleep and be ready and refreshed by tomorrow."

"I don't know, Finn."

"Well that's ok because I do. I know that you're going to get through this bump in the road and find your way around it so you can shine like the star we all know and love."

Rachel smiled softly.

"Come on, let me take you home."

Rachel nodded and stood up. Finn took her into his arms and led her out of the school.

* * *

Rachel was just barely conscious on the ride home.

"Finn…" she muttered half asleep.

"What, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"Don't take me home. My dad's aren't working today and I don't want to answer questions to why I'm home early."

"All right, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but home."

Finn nodded. "My house it is."

He had found something the other day and now he had a plan up his sleeve and this time it was sure to bring back the old Rachel Berry. If this didn't work he didn't know if anything would.

The ride home was quiet. Rachel had passed out making Finn chuckle. He pulled into the driveway and gently stroked Rachel's hair.

"Baby, we're home."

"No, I don't want to ride the pony." She muttered in her sleep.

Fin chuckled. He kissed her forehead. "Come on sleepy head, wake up."

"No, that's my solo." She muttered again.

He laughed and shook his head. "All right, Missy, I know you don't talk in your sleep, I know you can hear me. Wake up."

"No." she groaned. "Carry me inside."

Finn laughed harder. "Nope, you need to wake up if you're not up by the time I count to 3 I'm going to start tickling you."

Rachel groaned and opened her eyes. She looked to him and glared. "I'm up."

"I can see that." He chuckled.

"I'm so sleepy, Finn. Please carry me inside, please,"

Finn sighed but smiled. He felt for her, he really did. He also knew for his plan to work she'd have to be awake and alert and she wasn't much of either right now. "All right. I'll carry you inside."

He got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened the door and reached inside. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her legs and lifted her out of the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

* * *

He went inside and into his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and covered her up. She snuggled into the blanket. He kissed her forehead and was about to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay, you keep the nightmares away." She begged.

Finn nodded and climbed into the bed and allowed her to snuggle into his arms. She was sleeping instantly as he rubbed her back and sang softly into her ear. His plan would have to wait until she woke up.

A few hours passed and Rachel slept soundly the entire time. She was so still and quiet Finn had to check her pulse to make sure she was still breathing. But at the same time he was happy she was peaceful.

She started to stir a little bit.

"Hey, Beautiful Girl," he cooed softly hoping to help wake her.

She moaned softly. "Finn?"

"I'm right here, Angel."

He kissed her head and she opened her eyes.

"Hey, you feel better?" Finn asked.

She nodded. "Much, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be, we will get another chance tomorrow."

Rachel gulped. "That soon?"

Finn smiled softly. "You'll be fine."

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, Finn. Maybe we should just stop this whole practice thing. It's not going to work."

"But it already has, a few weeks ago you never would have sang in front of your fathers."

"I know, I mean, just forget me at Nationals, I'll only mess you up."

Finn shook his head. "You're a part of this team and we aren't singing without you. You're going to get the solo and you're going to blow everyone away."

Rachel just shrugged. "I don't know, Finn."

"I do."

"But how?"

"How what?"

"How do you know I'll be good and I won't mess up."

"Because I know you, Rachel Berry, better than anyone else in this entire world. I know you and you're going to do great. You just need to have some confidence."

"You say it like it's so easy."

"It was…at least it used to be."

Finn stood up from the bed. He put his hand out. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Rachel took his hand and they walked into the living room. Rachel sat down on the coach. Finn went over to the tv and put something into the DVD player. Then he went and sat next to Rachel.

"What are we watching?"

"It's s surprise."

Rachel looked back at the screen. All she saw was a stage. Then in the background she heard the opening music to "Don't Rain on my Parade". She knew what it was. She quickly looked away. "Why are we watching this? Turn it off, I don't want to see this!"

"We're watching this because I think you forgot who you used to be. You forgot how much confidence you had in yourself at one time. How brave and fearless you used to be. I used to be the scared doubtful one, remember?"

Rachel just shook her head. "I'm not looking, turn it off!"

"No, you need to watch this, Rachel, it's the only thing that will really help you."

Again she shook her head. Finn sighed and paused it before she missed the best part.

"Rachel, what is going on? I know it's more than just your nightmare. Something more is going on and you have to tell me what is it."

Rachel looked back to Finn with tears in her eyes. "Everyone I love is going to leave me. I'm going to end up all alone. It's what happen at the end of my dream and that's what will happen at the end of Nationals."

"Even if everyone single person on this entire planet leaves you, Rachel Berry, I promise you, no…I swear to you on my life that no matter what happens I'll never leave you."

"What about when you're known for the guy who is with the girl who messed up Nationals and let her whole team down?"

"I'll just look at everyone and say that if they don't think you sing good they should seriously get their ears checked."

"Really?" Rachel whimpered.

"Really."

Rachel smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Ok, let's watch it."

Finn hit play and Rachel watched as she yanked open the curtain and started to sing at their first ever Sectionals competition. She was confident, brave,, had the biggest smile ever, but most importantly was singing all alone without Finn and getting all the words right.

Not even halfway through and Rachel was softly singing along making Finn chuckle softly.

Once the song was over everyone was standing up.

"Look at that, you got a standing ovation. You are just that good, Rachel." Finn said.

Rachel only nodded. She was so focused on the movie she just barely even heard him.

She watched as she and the others also received a standing ovation for there other song "You Can't Always Get What You Want."

The show ending and the screen went black. Finn turned it off.

"Well, what do you think? Will you even be that girl again?"

Rachel smiled. That was just what she needed to see. But she didn't want to make it too easy for Finn.

She just looked to him and said "You know what, Finn."

"What?"

"You can't always get what you want." She sang in a teasing tone.

Finn laughed and shook his head. "You know what? You're just asking for it!"

He moved so he was hovering over her and started to tickle her. She squealed and burst into giggles squirming hard to get away.

"Finn, stop it!" she squealed trying to push his hands away.

"Nope. You asked for this one, Berry!"

She squealed and giggled as he continued and moved to tickle her stomach. "Stop it, please!" she begged through giggles.

"Make me."

"How?"

"You've got to say you're sorry for teasing me." He moved up and tickled her underarms.

She screamed and laughed harder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Finn chuckled and stopped. He sat up and allowed her to do the same.

"In all honesty, Finn, that was just what I needed to see. Thank you, you've just helped me more than you know."

"Good, I'm glad."

They kissed passionately, which quickly turned into making out.

The front door opened and they quickly pulled away. Kurt walked in with Blaine.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi Kurt!" Rachel squealed.

Finn laughed. "What's up, Man?"

Kurt chuckled. "What happen to, Rachel?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, I can see that. Last I saw of you, you were like a zombie."

"I'm genius that's all." Finn smirked.

Rachel playfully smacked his arm. "Finn helped me remember the girl I used to be before my NAYDA audition and I really believe I can go back to being her."

"That's great!" Blaine said.

Rachel nodded. "I can't wait to go show everyone tomorrow. Then after that I'm going to win Nationals for us."

All the guys cheered. "Yeah! That's our girl."

They all hugged her tightly squishing her tightly but she just giggled. She couldn't believe how different she felt just by watching one video.

"Guys, let go, I can't breathe!" she giggled.

Everyone laughed and pulled away from her.

"Well, let's get to work." Finn said. "If we really want to nail this tomorrow we need to practice as much as we can."

Rachel nodded and they rushed off to the nearest piano and started to practice. This time Rachel was great from the start. She didn't forget the words or get nervous or anything. It was like all the bad stuff had never happened.

Their parents had allowed Rachel to spend the night, as long as Kurt stayed with them to make sure they didn't do anything, but Rachel slept better when she was with Finn and they all knew that. So they allowed her to stay.

* * *

Later that night after Blaine went home everyone was laying in bed. Finn and Rachel were snuggled together in bed. Kurt was sound asleep in his own bed.

"Finn, are you awake?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes, are you ok?" Finn answered

"I just... I'm not ready to sing solo yet. I still need you with me."

"I understand that. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone until you're ready. I promise."

Rachel nodded and smiled softly. They kissed and pulled away.

"I love you, Finn. Thank you."

"I love you too, Rachel. Good night."

They both slept peacefully the entire night.

* * *

The next day Rachel was so excited to sing again. She could hardly wait!

When Glee club finally came around Rachel was almost bouncing. She went right up and smile at the others as Finn told the band what to play. Then he returned to her ad took her hands In his. The music started and Rachel smile as Finn started to sing.

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Now it was Rachel's turn. This time she looked to Finn then to her friends and smiled. She opened her mouth and sang perfectly.

If we're trying  
So breaking free

Finn smiled happy to hear her sing with so much confidence and strength in her voice. She really was truly ready to move on from what happen to her.

Finn:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Rachel:  
Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Finn:  
We're breakin' free

Rachel:  
We're soarin'

Finn:  
Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Finn:  
We're trying

Both:  
But we're breaking free

Finn:  
Oh, we're breakin' free

Rachel:  
Ohhhh

By now Rachel had gotten totally lost in the music and they both started to dance around the music room. Finn smiled at Rachel as he sang the next part.

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Rachel:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

Finn:  
Very souls,  
Ooooh,

Both:  
Rising 'till it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Finn:  
We're breakin' free

Rachel:  
We're soarin'

Finn: Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Finn:  
If we're trying  
But're breaking free

Rachel:  
Ohhhh runnin'

Finn:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place

Both:  
To be all that we can be

Finn:  
Now's the time

Both:  
So breaking free

Finn:  
So breaking free

Rachel:  
Ohhh, yeah

Finn:  
More than hope  
More than faith

Rachel:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'

Finn:  
More than you  
More than me

Rachel:  
Not a want, but a need

Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Rachel:  
Soarin'

Finn:  
Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Finn:  
Yeah we're breaking free

Rachel:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'

Finn:  
Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

Finn:  
Now's the time

Rachel:  
So we're breaking free

Finn: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Rachel: Ohhhh

The music started to slow down and Rachel and Finn came back together locking hands and eyes as they sang the final words.

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

The whole room erupted in cheers and claps. Rachel smiled and bowed. She felt so brave and powerful again. It was something she hadn't felt in such a long time. She had really missed it. But it was in that moment she knew, Rachel Berry was back.

She knew she still had ways to go. She still didn't like to sing without Finn, but she could sing without Finn having to cover her eyes so it was progress and just like Finn had promised one day she'd shine so brightly and the biggest star…hopefully.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Will Rachel's bravery last? Will she continue to progress and shine or will something happen to ruin all that? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Singing Solo

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

She knew she still had ways to go. She still didn't like to sing without Finn, but she could sing without Finn having to cover her eyes so it was progress and just like Finn had promised one day she'd shine so brightly and the biggest star…hopefully.

After that it was duet after duet. Every day Rachel and Fin sang a different song and everyday Rachel blew through the songs like they were no big deal, like none of the bad stuff ever happen, like her choking during the audition never happen. Everything was normal and perfect…well expect for the fact Rachel couldn't sing without Finn. She was still too scared to sing solo and Nationals was getting closer and closer.

* * *

Finally the day arrived they all believed Rachel was ready to sing solo without Finn. If only they knew how wrong they were.

Rachel was standing in front of the room where everyone watching her. The band was playing "Don't Rain on my Parade"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She felt her like her someone had dropped a weight on her lungs. It was getting harder and harder breathe. She was starting to shake and gasp for air.

"Rachel are you ok?" Will asked.

"I…I…I" was all she could choke out.

Then next thing everyone else knew she dropped to the floor and her world went black.

"RACHEL!" Finn dropped from his seat and rushed to her side. "Rachel, Rachel baby wake up, wake up." Finn said shaking her.

Rachel groaned and grabbed her head. "What happen?"

"You fainted." Finn answered. He pulled her towards him so her head rested gently in his lap. He stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happen, I'm sorry." Rachel cried.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok, it's ok. You weren't ready. That's ok we can just keep doing duets." Finn cooed

"Why don't you two take a break and then if you're up for it you can sing together later."

Rachel nodded and stood up with Finn's help and went back to her seat. A few of the others got up to sing a few songs that they suggested for Nationals. After a couple more minutes Finn looked to Rachel, you want to sing today or just wait and sing tomorrow."

Rachel nodded. "I want to sing, that song we've been working on for a few days."

"Falling for you?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded.

"All right, let's do it."

Finn and Rachel stood up. Finn talked to the band and walked over to Rachel and took her hands in his. "If you feel nervous again just tell me and we can stop." Finn said.

Rachel nodded as the music started. She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath staring only at Finn. Luckily he started to sing first.

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

He looked at her and smiled encouragingly. He nodded softly. "I'm right here. Just sing."

Rachel nodded and softly opened her mouth to sing.

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible

They both smiled and sang together and started to dance around the room still holding hands, but Rachel could look at the others again and not feel so scared.

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

Everyone clapped and cheered as they finished. Finn and Rachel returned to their seats. As happy as everyone was they were also worried. Nationals was only two weeks away and they needed Rachel to be ready so she could start practicing her solo. The question was, would Finn be strong enough to give Rachel that push she needed?

* * *

After school Rachel and Finn were at her house doing homework with Rachel sighed and put her pen down.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Everyone is getting angry at me." She whispered. "I'm not ready for Nations in two weeks and everyone is getting angry at me."

"Nobody is angry at you, Rachel. They aren't happy but they aren't angry."

"Still…"

"Rachel, look, I've been thinking and maybe it's time we stop practicing duet and work on solos."

"Finn, you saw me today. I nearly had a panic attack."

"You weren't prepared that's why. We decided at the last minute when Mr. Schue asked that you'd sing solo. But if we practice solos you'll be ready."

"How can we practice a solo together?"

"I'll sing a solo then you sing a solo, then I'll sing again and you'll sing again. What do you think? Can we give it a try?"

Rachel sighed and looked down at her math book. She nodded and looked to him. "I'll give it a try."

"Good, because I have this really special song I want to sing to you. But you've really got to listen to the words to get the message all right?"

"Ok."

Finn stood up. He inhaled and exhaled and started to sing.

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

Finn got down next to her as he sang the next verse. He kissed her lips and then sang.

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy

He tickled her sides making her laugh almost if to prove a point. She pushed him away and he continued to sing but still looking her in the eyes singing the words to her.

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah

Rachel smiled softly. "That's Kurt's song."

Finn shrugged. "No really, but I'd sing it to him again if I thought he needed to hear it."

Rachel just smiled softly.

"All right, now it's your turn to sing a solo."

"Um…I…Finn I…"

"Come on, it's just the two of us here, nobody else. You know I'd never judge you. It's all just for fun."

"Do I have to stand like you did?"

"No."

Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Ok, I'll,… I'll try."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead. Rachel inhaled and exhaled again and softly started to sing.

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Rachel looked to Finn and smiled softly. He smiled back and winked. She giggled softly and her voice got stronger and stronger with every word.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

"Yeah! All right! That's my girl." Finn cheered and pulled Rachel into his arms hugging her tightly making her giggle.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." She said.

"I thought it would be. Want me to sing another one?"

"You don't have to. I'd rather focus on one song instead of two different ones."

"That's fair, but I really think you'll like this one."

Rachel sighed and nodded. "Ok, go ahead."

"This is going to be your song and I'm going to sing it to you whenever you need a ego boost."

Rachel nodded and Finn started to sing again.

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

Rachel blushed and smiled softly quickly looking down at the floor. Finn gently took her chin in his hands and made her look at him.

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

He ended his song by kissing Rachel on the lips passionately. She moaned and kissed him back. Maybe singing solos wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry it's so short. I don't really have any other reason other than I didn't know what else to make them sing :p I promise the next chapter will be longer. Songs used are: **

**"Fall For You" - John Joseph; Vesely**

**"What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction **

** "Just The Way You Are" - ****BRUNO MARS**

**"I Won't Give Up" - JASON MRAZ **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. Being Ready

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

He ended his song by kissing Rachel on the lips passionately. She moaned and kissed him back. Maybe singing solos wouldn't be so bad after all. The kissing quickly turned into a make out. Finn gently and slowly laid Rachel down onto her back as he hovered over her. Finn's hand went to the bottom of her shirt and slowly went up. Rachel broke the kiss panting. "Finn…I'm sorry…I'm not…ready."

Finn smiled softly and kissed her cheek. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for taking it so far. I'd never pressure you into sex."

They both sat up. "I know that and I'll always remember you were my first and how wonder and how special it was. That's something I'll never forget. It's just…" Rachel sighed and looked to the floor. "Ever since I choked like that I've been really self-conscience about my voice and…and my body."

"Rachel, what did I just tell you…" he smirked at her and started to sing "Everybody else can tell everybody but you. You don't know you're beautiful."

Rachel giggled but then sighed. "I know you believe I'm beautiful Finn. I just want to believe it myself before we have sex again. I don't want to be the type of girl who needs sex to feel beautiful."

Finn nodded and understanding. He kissed her forehead. "Whenever you're ready. Plus, just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean we can't still have fun."

"What do you have in mind?" Rachel asked.

"Well, maybe I could just…" he slowly came closer to her and laid her down on her back again and hovered over her. "lay you down like this and…" he gently rubbed his nose against her acting as if he was going to kiss her. Rachel believed he was going to when suddenly his fingers were at her stomach tickling her.

"No, no, Finn. Finn no!" she squealed trying to push his hands away.

The longer he tickled her the harder it was getting to hold back her giggles.

"Finn, stop it! Stop it!" she squealed once more.

She pushed on his chest trying get him away but he just grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head. He moved his other hand to her sides and she couldn't fight the giggles anymore.

"Stop it!" she squealed in giggles. "FINN!"

He chuckled. "What?"

"Stop it!"

"Say the magic words." He said in a sing song voice.

"Ple-ple-ple…" she was laughing so hard it was impossible. "Sto-sto-sto…"

Finn chuckled and stopped tickling her. "Now say the magic words.""

"Please, Finn, the greatest boyfriend in the entire world, even better than Jesse, please stop tickling me."

"Nope sorry, not enough." He started to tickle her again.

"NO!" she shrieked. "STOP IT!"

Finn chuckled and stopped. He got off her and they both sat back up. "All right! I'm done. I promise."

Rachel shook her head and giggled. "You're a dork."

Finn playfully glared at her and she giggled harder. Finn started to laugh with her.

* * *

After a few minutes their laughter calmed down.

"Finn…it's…it's mine turn to sing right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

Rachel nodded softly. "I want to."

Finn nodded softly.

"This is for you."

She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath before she softly started to sing.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

Finn smiled as she wiped as few tears from her eyes. "That was great the first time but this time it was even better. It was perfect."

Rachel smiled softly. "Thanks. Can we stop for the day. I've had enough."

"Of course. Do you think you'll want to sing solo tomorrow?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, Finn."

"That's ok. There is no pressure."

"Yeah, actually there is, Finn. Nationals is in two weeks. Everyone is waiting on me to "get better" so I can sing the solo and win them the championship."

"Rachel, the Glee Club is a team. Just like in football there is a team of player that each have a special talent and when you put all those talents together you're sure to win. We're all going to have to work hard to win Nationals, it's not all up to you."

"Finn you don't see it! Everyone the Glee Club including Mr. Schue is depending on me to win because I have the best and strongest voice in there. I have to be ready soon or we're all going to lose again! We can't lose!"

Finn sighed. "Rachel, I think the person putting the most pressure on you is yourself. You've always strived and pushed to be perfect and there is nothing wrong with that but you have to give yourself a break."

"I can't." she whimpered.

"Rachel, what is going on with you? I know it's more than just winning Nationals, I can see it in your eyes. There is something more going on."

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't say that, I know it isn't the truth. I know you Rachel Berry better than anyone else in this entire world. Something is going on, something that is forcing you to put an enormous amount of pressure on yourself. Please just tell me what it is."

Rachel inhaled and exhaled. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "If I can sing a solo at Nationals and not mess up I might still have a chance to be a star and get into a good school." She whimpered. "But if I can't do that not only will we lose but my entire future will be over."

"Rachel, win or lose at Nationals I'll still love you. I'll still want to marry you. You still have your future with me, our life together in New York. We can both get a job and a small apartment. Then from there we will figure out our next step. But Baby, just because we lose doesn't mean your future is over."

"Finn, I am my voice. If I can't sing I don't have anything else I'm good at."

"That isn't true, you can still dance. Also you have the most unique fashion sense I've ever see. Maybe you can start your own clothing line."

Rachel giggled and shook her head. "I can't draw to save my life."

Finn shook his head. "Hire someone to draw it then. They'd still be your designs, Rachel. Look, my point is that even if we lose Nationals and you don't get into school you will still have a future. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Don't pressure yourself to be perfect just because you're scared."

Rachel shrugged and looked to the floor. "It's a forced habit. When I get scared or nervous I push myself harder."

"Well it's time to end that. All right, no more pressure on you. In fact, I vow for the rest of this night we're not going to talk or even thinking about Nationals we're just going to have fun, fun, and more fun."

"How are we going to do that?"

Finn smirked and Rachel squealed. She knew what it meant She jumped up and took off running. He laughed and chases after her. After all the progress she's made it was time she took a break and had some fun. Finn would make sure that happen.

* * *

For the next couple of day Finn made sure Rachel had tons of fun and didn't stress over anything. They didn't have school because of the weekend so it was easy enough. The entire weekend was spent laughing, teasing, joking, tickling, and of course signing solos but that was just for fun and they didn't worry about how they sounded or even if they messed up. It was just what Rachel needed.

* * *

Monday, back to school, Rachel was pumped and excited. Finn and her had such a fun weekend she couldn't wait to show the others what she could do. She knew what song she had to sing in order for them to believe she was ready, but it didn't scare her anymore. This is who she was. This is what she was born to do.

Mr. Schue opened and talked a little about Nationals, money costs, how they were getting there, the time they were leaving and things like that. After that he said Rachel had a special song for them and called her up. Rachel inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She looked to Finn who looked confused. She had decided to do this the previous night after he had left her so he had no idea what she was doing.

Yet he smiled encouragingly and squeezed her hand. "You can do this."

Rachel nodded and went up to the room. "First I just want to thank you guys, you've really helped me get back on my feet. But most importantly I want to thank my future husband Finn, you were there for me when I thought I had no where else to turn, you held me at night when I cry and get scared about my future, you had confidence in me when I had none in myself. You held my hand and supported me through all this. You never pushed me to sing when I wasn't comfortable and you were always there to make me feel better when I was down on myself. I love you so much and I'd like too dedicate this song to you."

He smiled and winked at her then blew a kiss and softly mouth "I love you." Rachel giggled and blushed but then turned to the band and nodded. "Don't Rain on my Parade" started. Rachel opened her mouth and started to sing confidently. Everyone smiled as they watched her.

Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to. Life's candy and the sun's….

Rachel stopped instantly. She squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn't be happening, not again. She couldn't be messing this song up again. This all had to be a bad dream. Her head dropped and she just stood there. As the horror of her audition flashed through her mind.

Finn got up and went over to her. He gently took her chin and lifted her head up. "Look at me, Rachel." He said.

She opened her eyes and they were filled with tears.

"I know what's running through your head right now, and that's why you messed up. But you can't think about that anymore. You've got to think of that girl in the DVD think about her and sing like her. She sang this entire song by herself in front of millions and millions of people. If you did it once you can do it again. I love you, I believe in you, you can do this. I know you can. Just do it one more time and this time think about that girl on the DVD and your heart will do the rest."

Rachel nodded softly. Finn kissed her softly on the lips. "That's my girl."

Finn went back to his seat. Rachel looked to Mr. Schue, "Can I start over?"

"Of course."

Rachel inhaled and exhaled as the music started. She pictured herself at Sectionals. She opened her eyes and looked at Finn. She smiled and forgot about anyone else in the room.

Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade.  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!

Everyone started to cheer as she didn't mess up. Rachel smiled as she looked at the others. She could do it. She was A STAR!

I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you'll see  
I'm gonna have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole shebang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target-and wham-  
One shot, one gun shot, and bam-  
Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'Cause I'm a "comer,"  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

Everyone stood up and cheered. Finn ran to her and lifted her up and spun her around. She squealed in giggled. Finn nodded Puck over and he smiled and ran over.

"What are you doing?" she squealed.

"We're celebrating you football style we're doing to you what we do to players who score us a victory goal. Ready Puck?"

"Oh yeah!" he laughed.

He and Finn grabbed Rachel's leg and lifted her onto their shoulders. She squealed but laughed anyway. The entire room, minus Santana, started to chant "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!"

Rachel just laughed as she was bounced up and down as the guys chanted too. She had the best friends in the entire word. Now she was sure, she was ready for Nationals, in fact she couldn't wait for them.

"All right, all right, guys." Mr. Schue laughed. "Let's settle down."

Everyone sat back down in their chairs. Puck and Finn set Rachel down on the ground and went to sit down.

"Now, Rachel, that was great. I'm so proud of how you overcame your fears. You are truly inspiring. Now, if you're ready, I've got a solo with your name on it that I think is perfect for Nationals."

Rachel nodded and smiled confidently. "I'm ready, Mr. Schue."

Everyone in the room smiled knowing she truly was ready to be a star, but there was still one problem…how would she react when she found out the NAYDA judge would be at Nationals? Would she still have all this confidence?

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think will happen? Will Rachel be able to sing solo when she finds out? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**Songs used are: "Without You" - Usher  
**

**"Don't Rain on my Parade" - BARBRA STREISAND **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	10. Being a STAR

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry guys but this is the last chapter. I don't have any future Glee stories in mind at the moment but maybe once the next season comes out I'll have more. But I'll keep you posted on that. Until then enjoy this last chapter. **

* * *

The next two weeks flew by. Rachel practiced her solo day and night, night and day. All her friends helped her and supported her. It was like none of the bad stuff ever happen. Everything was going great.

Finally everyone was on the bus on their way to Nationals. Rachel and Finn had a seat to themselves and were cuddled together.

"Are you nervous." Finn asked kissing her hair. "And before you answer just remember this is me you're talking to. I'll know if you're lying."

Rachel chuckled and shrugged. "I'm a little nervous. But I know we will do great."

"That's my girl." Finn kissed her head again. "And what happens if we don't?"

He wanted to make sure that if they lost she wouldn't blame herself or lose her self-confidence again.

"Then I know that no matter what happen you and I will have our life together in New York and we will be happy."

"That's right." Finn kissed her again, only this time more heated.

"Hmmm," Rachel moaned softly. "Do I get a kiss like that every time I answer a question right?"

Finn chuckled. "Maybe, depends on the question."

"Ask me something else?"

"Who are you?"

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel answered confused.

Finn laughed. "Ok, I mean what are you?"

"Um…a human?"

Finn laughed harder. "Let's try this again. What are you going to be?"

"OH!" Rachel laughed when she finally understood what he was asking. "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to be a star!"

"Yes!"

He kissed her passionately, so passionately it made her dizzy.

"Next question, how do you feel about yourself?"

"I'm beautiful mind body and soul."

Finn smiled and kissed her even more passionately. Rachel moaned and kissed back.

"All right you two that's enough." Will laughed. "By the way it's this reason alone I'm making sure you two have different hotel rooms."

Rachel blushed and pulled away burring her tomato face into Finn's chest. Finn chuckled and kissed her head rubbing her back.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was quiet. They arrived and everyone was sorted into their rooms. They had three, girl's, boy's and adult's. Once all the room were sorted everyone just hung up and relaxed after the travel. The girls were talking about winning Nationals and all the great things that would come of up. They all made a note in saying that Rachel would win it for them, without meaning too or knowingly putting added pressure on Rachel. She stood up and left. She went across the hall to the boys room and knocked on the door. Puck answered. "What?"

"Um…is Finn here?"

"Sure, but he's busy making out with the hot blonde from the lobby." Puck joked.

"Oh…" Rachel's face dropped believing every word.

"Dude, Shut up!" Finn growled walking over. "You're not funny!"

He walked out in the hallway and closed the door. "What wrong, Baby Girl?"

"The girls were talking about Nationals and how I was going to win it for them and well…I just…I got a little more nervous and self-conscience." She said still looking at the floor.

Finn lifted her chin to look at him. "Hey, what did we talk about in the car? What happens if we lose?"

Rachel didn't answer him.

"We're going to get married and live a happy life together in New York right?"

Rachel nodded but Finn could see she was still scared. "Baby, listen to me, you're amazing, you know all the words and all the dance moves, you're prepared. You're going to do great out there. Just believe in yourself and if you get nervous just look at me. I'll be right there."

Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. Rachel, you're nervous, it happens to the best of us, including Barbara Streisand."

"Really?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "Even the best most successful singers get nervous before a big show, and they still do an amazing job."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks, Finn."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her softly on the lips and they pulled away. The rest of the evening was uneventful. They practiced a few more time before the show but they all made sure to go to bed early so they were well rested and ready for the show tomorrow. Everything was running smoothly and everyone was so excited. All that was about to change and it was all thanks to one Jesse St. James.

Rachel was on her way to the building where they'd be having it, when she heard a voice behind her. "Looking for what's left of your dignity?"

Rachel spun around to see Jesse standing there. "Nice to see you too, Jesse." Rachel said a light hint of annoyance.

"If I were you, I'd be spending more time focusing on how you're going to impress the NAYDA judge into giving you another chance."

"What are you talking about? What NAYDA judge?"

"You haven't heard? Carmen Tibideaux is one of the judges for this competition."

"Wha-What? N-no you're…you're lying." Rachel said her heart racing and her body shaking. "You're trying to scare me."

Jesse laughed. "No, I'm being honest, but clearly if I was it would be working. Look at you you're shaking like a leaf. Are you scared you'll choke again like you did last them? That would be bad, wouldn't it? You'd be letting your entire team down."

"How did you hear about my audition?" Rachel asked trying to keep her voice as strong as possible.

"It's my job to know everything there is to know about my competitors. You better not choke up there again, I heard Carmen will be looking for students to audition with. This could be your big chance…unless you choke again."

Rachel started to breath heavy. She was now shaking like a tree during a category 4 hurricane, she was hyperventilating and she couldn't speak. Finn came over in that moment.

"Rachel? Rachel what's the matter?" he asked in a panic.

She didn't answer him…she couldn't. Finn looked to Jesse and growled. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing, I just…I told her that Carmen Tibideaux was going to be one of the judges and she freaked out."

Finn sighed All the Glee kids were hoping she wouldn't find out till after the show was over. This might have just blown everything. Finn looked to Rachel. He cupped her face in his hands. "Rachel, if you can hear me, just try to take some deep breaths. I'm going to get help."

He lifted her up and ran back to the hotel.

* * *

He barged into the adult's room. "Mr. Schue help me!"

He set a still panicked Rachel on the couch. She let out a strangled cry when he let her go so he next to her and held her to his side. Will, Emma, and Sue, crouched down in front of her.

"What happen?" Will asked.

"Jesse told her about Carmen Tibideaux and this is the result." Finn answered.

Will looked to Emma, "What's happening to her?"

"It's a panic attack, right now it's not too serious but if it gets any worse we might have to bring her to hospital so we need to try and calm her down."

Finn instantly took over. "Baby, Hey, Baby, shhh, shhh, it's ok, it's ok, shhh, shhh. I'm right here, I'm right here, shhh, shhh. You're ready, you're ready for this, I promise. You'll do great. Please calm down shhh, shhh." Finn soothed.

It had no effect on her had all.

"You better snap out of this Berry. If I lose this competition because of you I'll never forgive you for it and I'll make your life miserable." Sue said.

Rachel only started to cry hard, making everything worse.

"That's not helping." Will sighed.

"Look, there is only one person who can help her right now, we just need to be quiet and let him do it." Emma said.

Everyone looked to Finn to see him trying to calm her down.

"Finn, just try talking to her about her, tell her all the good things about her and how wonderful she is."

Finn nodded. "Baby, hey, it's ok, it's ok. You're the best singer in the entire world. People would be lined up a mile long just to hear you sing. You're the most beautiful and inspiring woman I've ever met. You inspire me every single day and I'm so proud to call you my girlfriend. You're so beautiful and smart and funny. You have a good heart. Rachel, you're my entire world and you helped me become the man I am today."

Rachel slowly started to calm down.

"That's my Girl, shhh, just take some deep breaths. You're ok. You're going to be ok. I'm right here. You're going to fine. I'm going to be up there with you, you won't be alone. I'll be right there, next to you watching you, cheering you on, encouraging you, supporting you. You can do it, Angel I know you can. Just remember that girl from the DVD do you remember her? I know I do. You can be like her again, Baby, you just have to believe in yourself."

Rachel's breathing returned to normal and her shaking stopped. She sniffed softly but clung to Finn like a life line.

"You've gotten so much stronger and braver since you last saw Carmen Tibideaux. She doesn't know who she is dealing with. You're going to knock her off her socks."

Rachel giggled softly. Everyone let out a sign of relief she was going to be ok. Rachel finally calmed down but didn't let go of Finn. "Did you all know?" she asked softly.

"Yes." Will answered. "But I made them all promise not to tell you because I knew it would only make you more scared of signing."

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I just wish I had known sooner."

"Rachel, this doesn't change anything. You're still Rachel Berry and you're still going to be a star. You're also still human."

Rachel giggled and looked up at him as he mocked her earlier from the trip. "I know but…"

"No, there are no buts. This doesn't change anything. You're going to rock that solo and Carmen Tibideaux is going to be sorry she cut your audition short."

"What if I mess up again?" Rachel asked even softer as she buried her face into his chest, trying to hide.

Finn removed her face and made her look at him. "We've already discussed that too. We will get married move to New York, get jobs and live our lives together and happily."

Rachel just sighed and looked down. Finn sighed too. Her confidence was shot and it was all thanks to Jesse St. James. Now what were they going to do?

"Look, Rachel, we've been known to make some last minute adjustments to our set list and still do well, we can take out your solo and you and Finn can do a duet." Will told her.

"No, no, no!" Sue groaned. "You perform well but you never actually win. You can do something unprepared and win William. Rachel is going to perform out there, no matter how scared she is!"

"Sue, we can't force her into anything."

"Sure we can. It's easy."

Rachel started to shake and her breathing got heavier again. Finn sighed. Their fighting wasn't helping anyone.

Finn lifted Rachel and stood up. He walked out of the room and into the guys room. All the guys were out so they were alone.

Rachel calmed down once they were alone.

"What are you so scared of, tell me the truth." Finn asked gently stroking her hair. "Are you scared of Carmen Tibideaux or just that she is one of the judges?"

"The second one." Rachel answered.

"Why does that scare you?"

"She's going to be judging you guys based on how well I sing that solo."

"No she's going to be judging how we all sing our parts. Like I've said before, we're a team, we all have our own talents and when we are put together we're that much stronger. It's not all up to you to win this for us. It's up to us all to try our hardest to win. You may be singing alone, but Rachel you aren't alone in this. I promise I'll be behind you 100% and I'll be on the side watching and cheering you on and encouraging you. I promise you, Rachel, I promise you, you are not alone."

Rachel nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Finn. You always know how to make me feel better."

They kissed on the lips and pulled away.

"So, are you ready."

Rachel stood up and smiled. "Let's do this!"

* * *

After that everything went by smoothly. The preparation was finished, now all that was left was to perform. The Trouble Tones went first.

Rachel stood on the sidelines watching the Trouble Tones perform. She looked into crowd and gulped when she saw Carmen Tibideaux. "Oh my gosh, there she is, she's right there and in a minute she'll be watching me perform…judging me…"

"Hey, stop it, look at me." Finn said.

Rachel spun around and looked to him. She had fear all over her face.

"This is your moment ok, three years in the making, just forget about everyone and anything else, Just go out there and sing your heart out, because it's what you love to do. Don't worry about anything or anyone else, all right? Just sing."

Rachel nodded and turned back to the stage this was her moment to truly shine and be a star, could she do it?

Rachel slowly walked onto the stage she held her head high and forced a smile no matter how scared she was and stood in front of the microphone. The spot light turned on as the others around her turned off sounding like bombs being dropped all around her. She looked out to the crowd and forced back a gulp. She opened her mouth to sing and nothing came out. She froze, the spot light beating down on her like the sun.

"Oh no, not again." Kurt said from the side.

"I've got her covered." Finn smiled. "Rachel, Rachel." He whispered.

Rachel heard and looked toward him. He held up a small round DVD and smiled. "Be that girl from the DVD you can do it." He gave her a thumbs up.

Rachel inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath but looked back to crowed and opened her mouth to sing, this time words actually came out. It was strong and confident and not a hint of fear or nervousness at all. It sounded like…well, like the old Rachel Berry.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we, , ,

Everyone stood up and cheered, even Carmen Tibideaux was on her feet cheering for Rachel and her voice. Rachel smiled and ran into Finn's arms as he lifted her and spun her around. She giggled!

"That was wonderful, Rachel! Baby I'm so proud of you." Finn smiled.

Rachel giggled happily.

Finn set her down. Together they walked onto the stage to begin their next song. Rachel smiled as she sang. She knew that even if she didn't get into NAYDA she wouldn't let anything stop her from being the one thing she's wanted to be her entire life and that was A STAR!

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added me and my story to their alerts and favorites. **

**For updates on my future and current stories FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


End file.
